


একটি পুরুষালী প্রেমের গল্প

by OasisDew



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, ছোটগল্প, বাংলা
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisDew/pseuds/OasisDew
Summary: ছেলেটার দিকে তাকিয়ে গলা পরিষ্কার করে নিয়ে বলে, “কম তেলে ভাজা ডিমের পোচ—গুঁড়ো মরিচ দিয়ে--”“--দুটো টোস্ট। চা।” হাসিমুখেই শেষ করে ছেলেটা। তারপর একটা দীর্ঘনিশ্বাস ফেলে বলে, “সাত মাস হল, হ্যাঁ, সাতমাস—একই খাওয়া খেয়ে যাচ্ছেন!”চৈতী ‘হুম্’ করে একটা অর্ধস্ফুট শব্দ করে গলার ভিতরে।





	

“কী নেবেন আজ?” কাউন্টারের ওপার থেকে হাসিমুখে বলেছিল ছেলেটা।  
এই ভোরবেলা যখন ঘুমে চৈতীর চোখ জড়িয়ে আসে, ভাল করে চোখ খুলতেই পারে না, তখন উস্কোখুস্কো দাড়িগোঁফের ফাঁকে এই একমুখ হাসি, রোজই নতুন করে অবাক লাগে ওর।  
প্রতিদিনই এই একই প্রশ্নের সম্মুখীন হতে হয় ওকে, তবু, আজ চৈতী একটু ইতস্তত করেছিল। তারপর বিরক্ত হয়েছিল নিজের উপরেই। “কম তেলে ভাজা ডিমের পোচ—গুঁড়ো মরিচ দিয়ে; দুটো টোস্ট। চা।”  
ছেলেটা মাথা নাড়িয়ে হেসেছিল মুখ টিপে। চৈতী ভীষণরকম ভ্রূকুটি করেছিল।  
এই খাবারের দোকানটা ছোট, কিন্তু, পরিষ্কার পরিচ্ছন্ন, ছিমছাম। আশেপাশের মধ্যে বড় বড় রেস্টোরান্ট চেনের কিছু ব্রাঞ্চ আছে। কিন্তু সেসব জায়গায় খাওয়ার কথা চৈতী ভাবতে পারে না। অস্বাস্থ্যকর অপুষ্টিকর যেমন, তেমনই ভীষণরকম দাম।  
চার বেলা বাইরে খেতে হয় ওকে। ওইরকম মশলাদার আর দামী খাওয়া খেতে থাকলে ওর শারীরিক আর অর্থনৈতিক দুদিক দিয়েই যে স্বাস্থ্যের ভয়ংকর রকম অবনতি হবে তাতে কোন সন্দেহ নেই। চৈতী সেজেগুজে সর্বক্ষণ মেক-আপ নিয়ে থাকতে পছন্দ করে না ঠিকই, ওর কিছু কলীগ আর বান্ধবী যেমনটা করে থাকে। কিন্তু তার মানে এই নয় যে ও সৌন্দর্য সচেতন নয়। নিজের কোমরের মাপ সম্পর্কে ও বরঞ্চ অতিরিক্ত পরিমাণেই সচেতন।  
আসলে, চৈতীকে যে কেউ চেনে, তারাই বলবে, চৈতী, যেটাকে ইংরাজীতে সেল্ফ-কন্শাস বলা হয়ে থাকে অতিরিক্ত পরিমাণে তা-ই। ওর জীবনে ছোটবেলা থেকে রুটিনের গুরুত্ব ছিল খুব বেশি। এত বেশি সংযমী ও, এত বেশি ওর লাগাম নিজের মনের উপর ছোটবেলা থেকে— যে ওর চেয়ে বয়সে একটু বড় কাজিনরা, 'আঃ! চৈতী? ও গভীর জলের মাছ, ডুবে ডুবে জল খায়! ওকে ধরতে পারবে না!' ইত্যাদি বলে নিজেদের সান্ত্বনা দেওয়ার চেষ্টা করত কোনভাবেই ওর ব্যবহারে কোন উচ্ছৃঙ্খলতা বা ছেলেমানুষীর প্রমাণ খুঁজে না পেয়ে।  
এখন, একটা টুলে বসে সামনে কাউন্টারের উপরে পড়ে থাকা স্টেটসম্যান কাগজটা খুলে মুখের সামনে ধরেছিল চৈতী। যদিও ওর মোবাইলে অনেক কটা বাংলা ইংরিজি খবরের অ্যাপ ইনস্টল করা আছে, এবং, তার চেয়েও বড় কথা, ও নিজেই ওর বাবার এবং মায়ের ডিজিটাল এত অপশন থাকা সত্ত্বেও এখনও পর্যন্ত পেপার পেপার বাতিক নিয়ে ঠাট্টা করে থাকে মাঝে মাঝেই, তবুও কিন্তু এই দোকানে রোজ সকালবেলা ব্রেকফাস্টটা খেতে খেতে ছাপা কাগজের উপর চোখ বুলোতে যে ভালই লাগে—একথা তাকে স্বীকার করতেই হবে।  
‘খুট্’ করে একটা শব্দ হয়েছিল। কাউন্টারের উপর পোচসুদ্ধ স্টিলের প্লেটটা রেখেছিল ছেলেটা। তারপর পিছন ফিরে বাসনের র্যাকের উপর থেকে একটা চামচ তুলে সেটাকে তোয়ালেতে মুছতে মুছতে বলেছিল, “টোস্টে একটু মাখন লাগিয়ে দিই?”  
খবরের কাগজের উপর থেকে চোখ তুলে আবার ভ্রূকুটি করেছিল চৈতী। “না?” দ্বিধাগ্রস্ত স্বরে যেন প্রশ্নের সুরে বলেছিল ও। এটা ওর স্বভাববিরূদ্ধ। তারপর একটা নিশ্বাস ফেলে কাগজটাকে একটু নামিয়ে ধরে বলেছিল, “মাখন খুব ভাল নয় শরীরের পক্ষে।”  
ছেলেটা চামচটাকে ওর পোচের প্লেটের উপর রেখে পিছন ফিরে টোস্টার থেকে টোস্ট দুটো বের করে ওর প্লেটে দিতে দিতে হেসেছিল, “রোজ একই খাওয়া খাওয়াও ভাল নয়। ওতেও শরীরের ক্ষতি হতে পারে। মুখ মেরে দিতে পারে।” ইত্যাদি ইত্যাদি।  
চৈতী ভ্রূ কুঁচকে বলেছিল, “মুখ আমার মারে না।”  
ছেলেটা হালকা কাঁধ ঝাঁকিয়েছিল হাসিমুখেই।

~ ~ ~

কাজের জন্য যখন বাড়ি থেকে বেশ খানিকটা দূরে শহরের এই অপরপ্রান্তে পেয়িং গেস্ট হিসেবে থাকতে শুরু করতে হয়েছিল চৈতীকে, ওর মা আঁতকে উঠেছিলেন। “কোনদিন তো ঘটিটা উলটে জল খেলি না! অদ্দূরে একা একা থাকবি কী করে?”  
ভিতরে ভিতরে বাবারও যে মুখ শুকিয়েছিল তাতে কোন সন্দেহ নেই। কিন্তু মুখে ফুরফুরে ভাবটা বজায় রেখেছিলেন তিনি। “আরে বাবা, মা-বাপের কাছে থাকতে কেউই কোন কাজ শেখে না। আমরাই কি কখনো কিছু করেছি নাকি? অথচ আমার যখন তমলুকে পোস্টিং পড়ল প্রথম--”  
চৈতীকে যে একেবারে দেশের, বা নিদেনপক্ষে রাজ্যের বাইরে কাজের জন্য যেতে হচ্ছে না এতেই তিনি খুশি হয়েছিলেন সম্ভবত। না। ও থাকছে শহরেরই মধ্যে। এপ্রান্ত আর ওপ্রান্ত। বিপদ-আপদ হলে একটা টেলিফোনের ওয়াস্তা, তিন চার ঘন্টার মধ্যে পৌঁছে যাওয়া যাবে ওর কাছে।  
বাবারই পরিচিত বন্ধুশ্রেণীর একজন এই ভাড়াবাড়িটা ঠিক করে দিয়েছিলেন। জায়গাটা অত্যন্ত সুবিধাজনক, চৈতীর অফিস থেকে মিনিট দশেকের হাঁটা পথ। মেয়েরা বাড়ি থেকে দূরে থাকলে যে চিন্তাটা মা-বাবাকে সবচেয়ে বেশি জ্বালায়, সেটা—অর্থাৎ সিকিউরিটিও ভাল। ভদ্র ঘরোয়া পাড়া। মুশকিলটা হয়েছিল খাওয়া নিয়ে। এবাড়ির ঠাকুরের তৈরী রান্না একেবারেই মুখে দেওয়া যায় না। প্রথমদিকে চৈতী তবু চেষ্টা করেছিল। কিন্তু, শেষপর্যন্ত হাল ছেড়ে দিতে হল। বাড়ির পাশের এই দোকানটাকে ঈশ্বরের আশীর্বাদের মত ও আবিষ্কার করেছিল ঠিক সেই সময়েই।  
ভোরবেলা ঘুম থেকে উঠে চায়ের খোঁজে রাস্তায় বেরিয়েছিল চৈতী। মশলার ঝাঁঝালো গন্ধে ছোট্ট সাদা রঙের দোকানটার চারপাশ ‘ম ম’ করছিল তখনই। সেই জিভে জল আনা গন্ধের ভিড়ের মধ্যে চৈতী চিনতে পেরেছিল ধনে আর হিঙের উপস্থিতি, তাছাড়া আরো একটা দুটো যেন-চেনা-যায়, যেন-চেনা-যায়-না রহস্যজনক সুস্বাদু গন্ধের পিছু পিছু ও এসে পৌঁছেছিল এই দোকানে। বাড়ি ছেড়ে এখানে এসে তখন বেশিদিন হয়নি, কিন্তু, মা-বাপের আদুরে মেয়ে তার মধ্যেই বাড়ি মিস করতে শুরু করে দিয়েছে। মশলার গন্ধের মধ্যে যে বাড়ির উষ্ণতার, মায়ের হাতের স্নেহের ইশারা লুকিয়ে আছে সেটা সচেতনভাবে ও ততটা ভেবে দেখেনি তখন যতটা ওর অবচেতন মন অনুভব করেছিল সেটা।  
কাউন্টারের পিছনে দাঁড়ানো ছেলেটা অত সকালবেলায় ঘুমে ঢুলু ঢুলু চোখে ঢল্লা গেঞ্জি আর ফ্লোরাল প্রিন্টের পাজামা পরা একটা মেয়েকে চা জলখাবারের সন্ধানে দোকানে ঢুকতে দেখে যদি অবাক হয়েও থাকে, সেটাকে সামলে নিতে বেশি সময় লাগায়নি। চৈতী গরম গরম চা পেয়ে গিয়েছিল প্রায় সাথে সাথেই।  
সত্যি বলতে, চৈতীকে কাজের জন্য যে সময়ে অফিসে হাজিরা দিতে হয় সেটাকে কেউ ভদ্র সময় বলবে না। সেই কাকভোরে কলকাতা তখনও ভাল করে হাই তুলে আড়মোড়া ভাঙে না। কিন্তু চৈতীর শিফটের সহকর্মী-কর্মিণীরা, ওর সাবঅর্ডিনেটেরা, মাঝে মাঝেই ঘ্যানঘ্যানে নাকি সুরে অনুযোগ জানিয়ে থাকে যে চৈতী কিন্তু অদ্ভুতরকম সজাগ থাকে সেই সময়েও। অফিসে পৌঁছতে দেরি হয় না ওর কোনও দিন একমিনিটও। ‘আনফেয়ার’—বলে ওরা, ‘আনফেয়ার’ চৈতীর তত্ত্বাবধানে যারা কাজ করে তাদের পক্ষে। আনফেয়ার হোক আর যাই হোক, অফিসের কাজে কোনওভাবে ওর গাফিলতি হলে সেটা চৈতী সহ্য করতে পারত না। ব্যক্তিগত জীবনে হলে আলাদা ব্যাপার, কিন্তু কাজের ক্ষেত্রে ঢিলেঢালা ভাব ওর বরদাস্ত হয় না।  
সেরকম কিছু যে হয় না, ওর বাড়ির পাশের এই ঘরোয়া খাওয়ার দোকানটার কাছে ও অনেকটাই কৃতজ্ঞ সেজন্য।  
ওর সকালের--ভোরেরই আসলে--রুটিন একেবারে নিশ্ছিদ্র, বাঁধাধরা। ও ঘুম থেকে ওঠে, দাঁত মেজে এলোমেলো চুল একটু ঠিক করে নিয়েই চলে আসে এই দোকানে, কোণের দিকে একটা টুলে বসে পড়ে নিজের মোবাইলটা নিয়ে, কখনো বা পেপারটা নিয়ে একটু নাড়াচাড়া করে। সেই ভোরবেলায় খদ্দের প্রায় থাকেই না দোকানে আর কোনও।  
খানিক পরেই দোকানদার ছেলেটা কালো বোর্ডের উপর চক দিয়ে লেখা মেনুবোর্ডে একটা হালকা টোকা মেরে বলে, “কী আজ কী একটু নতুন কিছু--?”  
চৈতীর চোখ থেকে ভাল করে ঘুমের রেশ কাটে না সাধারণত তখনও। ফাঁকা চোখে খানিকক্ষণ বোর্ডটার দিকে তাকিয়ে থাকে ও। লুচি আলুর দম, ঘুগনি, খাস্তা কচুরি, রাধাবল্লভি, ফিস ফিংগার, আরও হরেক রকম আইটেমের উপর অলস চোখ বুলোয়। তারপর, ছেলেটার দিকে তাকিয়ে গলা পরিষ্কার করে নিয়ে বলে, “কম তেলে ভাজা ডিমের পোচ—গুঁড়ো মরিচ দিয়ে--”  
“--দুটো টোস্ট। চা।” হাসিমুখেই শেষ করে ছেলেটা। তারপর একটা দীর্ঘনিশ্বাস ফেলে বলে, “সাত মাস হল, হ্যাঁ, সাতমাস—একই খাওয়া খেয়ে যাচ্ছেন!”  
চৈতী ‘হুম্’ করে একটা অর্ধস্ফুট শব্দ করে গলার ভিতরে। তারপর মাথাটা একটু পরিষ্কার করে নিয়ে বলে, “খদ্দেরদের খাওয়া নিয়ে এত খোঁচা দিলে তো খদ্দের সব পালাবে দোকান থেকে--”  
ছেলেটা হাসে তখন, “না না, খোঁচা দিচ্ছি না। জাস্ট—আমার স্পেশ্যালিটিগুলো কখনো টেস্ট করলেন না—তাছাড়া অন্য খদ্দেরদের একবার বললেই সাধারণত তারা একটু অন্তত চেঞ্জ করে মেনুতে। আপনার মত এমনি--” গরম এক কাপ ধোঁয়া-ওঠা চা রাখে চৈতীর সামনে।  
এই সকালের চা-টার জন্য মুখিয়ে থাকে চৈতীর মনটা। এই চা-টা একটা স্পেশ্যালিটি এই দোকানের। এত ভাল কোয়ালিটির চা এত কমদামে দোকানে বিক্রী হয় দেখে অবাকই হয়েছিল চৈতী প্রথমটায়। টলটলে সোনালী রঙের পানীয়, অপূর্ব গন্ধ আসে তার থেকে।  
নিঃশব্দে চায়ের কাপে চুমুক লাগায় ও।  
‘ওর মত এমনি--’ কী, সেটা আর জিজ্ঞাসা করার কথা মনে থাকে না।

~ ~ ~

ছেলেটার নাম বোধ হয় পথিক। যদিও আশেপাশের দোকানদারেরা, ওর দোকানে যে একজন একটু বয়স্ক রাঁধুনী আর অল্পবয়সী ছেলেটা কাজ করে, যে মেয়েটা চিপস্ আর চকোলেট আর কোল্ড ড্রিংকস নিয়ে বসে থাকে দোকানের সামনের দিকটায়, তারা—সবাই-ই ওকে বুবুন বা বুবুনদা বা এরকম কিছু একটা বলে সম্বোধন করে থাকে। কিন্তু ভাল নাম নয় নিশ্চয়ই ওটা, --ডাকনাম। দোকানের বাইরে দরজার উপরে লালের উপরে হলুদ রঙের অক্ষরে লেখা আছে ‘পথিক’স’। চৈতী সন্দেহ করে, ছেলেটার ভাল নাম পথিকই হবে।  
বুবুন বা পথিক বয়সে চৈতীর সমবয়সী হবে। একটু বড় হলেও হতে পারে, কিন্তু হাবভাব কথাবার্তা যেহেতু চৈতীর আশেপাশের মধ্যে ওর সমবয়সী যে পুরুষ বন্ধুরা থাকে তাদের মত অত পাকা পাকা নয়, তাই ঝাঁকড়া চুল, দাড়ি-গোঁফ, আর বড়সড় চেহারা হওয়া সত্ত্বেও কিভাবে যেন ওকে কমবয়সী দেখায়।  
“আবার ওভারটাইম ছিল কাল?” পথিক সহানুভূতিপূর্ণ স্বরে বলেছিল কয়েকদিন পরে। কারণ ছিল। ভোরবেলা দোকানে ঢুকে কাউন্টারের সামনে ওর নির্দিষ্ট টুলটায় বসে পড়ে কাউন্টারের উপর দু’কনুই রেখে হাতের তালুতে মুখ গুঁজে অত্যন্ত কাতর একটা শব্দ করেছিল চৈতী গলার মধ্যে।  
পথিকের প্রশ্নের উত্তরে অত্যন্ত অর্থপূর্ণভাবে ও বলেছিল, “. . . নঘঙ্।  
অর্থাৎ, না। কাল ওভারটাইম ছিল না। ওভারটাইমে এত ক্লান্ত হয় না চৈতী। কাল ও ডেটে গিয়েছিল। জীবনসাথী ডট কম থেকে আলাপ হয়েছিল ছেলেটার সঙ্গে। ধর্ম, রাজনীতি, জীবনের লক্ষ্য ইত্যাদি বড় বড় সব ব্যাপারে মতের সম্পূর্ণ মিল হওয়ার পর কাল ছিল প্রথম প্রত্যক্ষ আলাপ। এবং, শেষ আলাপও। কাউন্টারের উপর মুখ গুঁজে ঠোঁট বেঁকিয়েছিল চৈতী। এক্সিস্ট্যানশিয়ালিজম্ নিয়ে তর্ক করতে করতে অনেক রাত হয়ে গিয়েছিল কাল বাড়ি ফিরতে। কী আশ্চর্যের বিষয়, চৈতীর অবাক লাগে এটাই, যে—মানুষের এত ভ্রান্ত ধারণাও থাকতে পারে কোন বিষয়ে! শিক্ষিত অ্যাই লম্বা ডিগ্রীধারী মানুষের!  
শারীরিক ক্লান্তির চেয়ে মানসিক ক্লান্তিটাই বেশি। এই নিয়ে তৃতীয় ডেট অ্যাটেম্পট্ ছিল এটা ওর এ-মাসে। সব কটাই বিচ্ছিরিভাবে ফ্লপ!  
চৈতীর পিসতুতো দিদি ইরাবতী বেশ ভাল চাকরি করে একটা। বিয়ে করেনি। কাজিনদের সামনে ফুকফুক করে সিগারেট খায়। গুরুজনদের সামনে এলাচ দিয়ে মুখের সিগারেটের গন্ধ ঢাকার চেষ্টা করে না।  
সমস্যা হল, ওর বিয়ে হওয়ার কোন লক্ষণ কোনও দিগন্তে দেখা যায় না। চৈতীর মা ইরাবতীকে দেখে ঘাবড়ে যায় নিজের মেয়ের বৈবাহিক ভবিষ্যৎ নিয়ে। কিছুদিন হল চৈতী বিয়ে করার সামাজিক চাপ অনুভব করতে শুরু করেছে। কিন্তু এইভাবে সব ডেট ভেস্তে যেতে থাকলে--  
এখন কাউন্টারের উপর ঠক্ করে মাথা ফেলে চৈতী বলেছিল, “এবারে আমি ঠিক মরে যাব!”  
“নাঃ। মরবেন কেন? বেঁচে যাবেন।” হাসিমাখা গলায় বলেছিল পথিক। কাউন্টারের উপরে যেখানে মাথা রেখেছিল সেখান থেকেই অল্প মাথা ঘুরিয়ে সন্দিগ্ধ একচোখ খুলে চৈতী দেখেছিল পথিক একটু হাসিমাখা চোখে তাকিয়ে আছে ওর দিকে। ওর ওই গোপন হাসির উপর বিরক্ত হবে কিনা ভাবছে, পথিক বলেছিল, “কড়া করে এককাপ চা চলবে নাকি আজ অন্য কিছু খাওয়ার আগে?”  
“মমহমঙ!” যে মানুষের উপর সকালের চা নির্ভর তার উপর রাগ করা যায় না। হাল ছেড়ে দিয়ে সম্মতিসূচক মাথা নাড়িয়েছিল চৈতী।  
অ্যালার্মের দাপটে অকালে ভেঙে যাওয়া ঘুমের রেশটা ধরে রাখার চেষ্টা করতে করতে কাউন্টারের নিচে পা টানটান বাড়িয়ে দিয়ে পায়ের আঙুল মুড়িয়ে আড়মোড়া ভেঙেছিল।  
চৈতী অহংকার করতে চায় না, কিন্তু, অফিসে যে-পোস্টে ও আছে সেটার সম্পর্কে ওর বয়োজ্যেষ্ঠা আত্মীয়ারা খানিকটা সমীহ আর খানিকটা ঈর্ষা মিশিয়ে নিজেদের ছেলেমেয়েদের বলে থাকেন, “হ্যাঁ, চৈতীদির মত পোজিশনে পৌঁছতে পারিস ওইর’ম বয়সে তো বুঝব!” ওকে বহু গুরুত্বপূর্ণ দায়িত্ব পালন করতে হয় অফিসে। সেখানে একজন কর্তব্যনিষ্ঠ কৃতবিদ্য সম্পূর্ণ মানবীর ভূমিকা পালন করতে হয় ওকে। সারাদিন টানটান রাখতে হয় শিরদাঁড়া। কিন্তু এই যে—ভাল করে সকাল হয়নি, এখনও রাতের ল্যাম্পপোস্টগুলো জ্বলছে, গাড়ি ধোয়া চলছে রাস্তার পাশে—এই যে আধো ঘুমন্ত শহর, আর সেই শহরের যেন এক নিভৃত কোণে এই যে ছোট্ট একটা জনবিরল দোকান, এখানে চৈতীকে, এই মুহূর্তটুকুতে কোনরকম কোন ভড়ং করতে হয় না। নিজের ম্যাচিউরিটি কারো কাছে প্রমাণ করার দরকার পড়ে না।  
কড়া করে, খুব কড়া করে বানানো চা এককাপ পথিক এগিয়ে দিয়েছিল ওর দিকে, আর এগিয়ে দিয়েছিল স্টেটসম্যান পেপারটাও। গরম চায়ে পরপর দু-তিনটে চুমুক দিয়ে একটু মানুষ মানুষ লাগছিল নিজেকে। কাল রাতের আলোচনাটা মনের মধ্যে ঘোরাফেরা করছিল চৈতীর। ভ্রূ কুঁচকে পেপারটার দিকে একঝলক তাকিয়ে চৈতী পথিকের মুখের দিকে তাকিয়েছিল। “এক্সিস্ট্যানশিয়ালিজম্ নিয়ে আপনার ধারণা কী?”  
পথিক ভুরু কুঁচকে ওর দিকে তাকিয়ে বলেছিল, “সেটা কী বস্তু?”  
আর, কাল রাতের শেষ না হওয়া, ফ্রাস্ট্রেটিং আলোচনাটা একতরফাভাবে চালিয়ে গিয়েছিল চৈতী হু-হু করে। নিজের মনের মধ্যে যত যুক্তিতর্ক, যে কথার যত উত্তর সাজিয়েছিল কাল রাত থেকে বলে গিয়েছিল সব।  
পথিক শুনেছিল মন দিয়ে। ঠিক জায়গা মত হুঁ-হুঁ করে তালও দিয়ে গিয়েছিল। মাঝখানে একবার বলেছিল শুধু, “আমার চেতনার রঙে পান্না হ’ল সবুজ . . .? রবীন্দ্রনাথ তো ভালই বলে গেছেন--”  
একটু থমকে গিয়ে একটু ভেবেছিল চৈতী। “--হ্যাঁ, কিন্তু ধরুন--”  
পথিক মৃদু হাসি হেসেছিল।  
পরে খাওয়া দাওয়া করে বাড়ি ফিরে শাওয়ারের নিচে দাঁড়িয়ে তাড়াতাড়ি করে স্নান সারতে সারতে চৈতীর মনে পড়েছিল, আজ পথিককে অর্ডার দেয়নি ও। ওর প্রতিদিনকার বাঁধা বরাদ্দ খাবার পেতে তাতে কোন অসুবিধা হয়নি যদিও।

~ ~ ~

“আপনি বেশ উঁচু পোস্টে কাজ করেন, না?” পথিক বলেছিল কয়েকদিন পরে।  
আচমকা এমন প্রশ্ন? চৈতী হকচকিয়ে গিয়েছিল একটু, “না, মানে, তেমন কিছু--” থতমত খেয়ে বলেছিল ও।  
পথিক হাসিমুখে তাকিয়েছিল ওর দিকে।  
চৈতী বলে ফেলেছিল, “আপনি--?”  
পথিক ভ্রূ তুলে তাকিয়েছিল।  
চৈতী লজ্জায় লাল হতে হতে সামলে নিয়েছিল নিজেকে। বন্ধুত্বপূর্ণ হালকা আলোচনা, যেটাকে ইংরাজীতে বলে ‘স্মল টক’ তাতে চৈতী কোনদিনই স্বাচ্ছন্দ্য বোধ করেনি। সাধারণত ও চেষ্টাও করে না তাই। কিন্তু... পথিকের সাথে মনে হয় চেষ্টা করা চলে—একটু থেমে, একটু ভেবে বলেছিল, “এই দোকানটা খুললেন কেন?”  
পথিক গম্ভীর মুখ করেছিল তখন। একটু পরে বলেছিল, “চুরি করা ধরব ভেবেছিলাম, কিন্তু সাহসে কুলোল না। তাই দোকান খুললাম।”  
চৈতী উষ্ণ চায়ে ছোট একটা চুমুক মেরে বলেছিল, “বটে?”  
পথিক হেসেছিল আর হেসেছিল—ভারি গলার হো হো হাসি। ওর হাসিটা এত প্রাণবন্ত আর ভরাট, যে সেই হাসির মধ্যের খুশিটা যেন তরঙ্গে তরঙ্গে ছড়িয়ে পড়ে চারপাশে; এমনকি, চৈতীর পিছনে লাগতে পেরেই ও এত খুশি হয়েছে জেনেও চৈতীর ঠোঁটে হাসির আভাস দেখা দেয়; নির্দোষ খুশি জিনিষটা ছোঁয়াচে। খানিক পরে পাশের এক খদ্দেরকে অর্ডারমত এককাপ কফি আর লুচি ঘুগনি ধরিয়ে দিয়ে এসে পথিক বলেছিল, “বাবা মারা গেলেন ফার্স্ট ইয়ারে পড়ার সময়, সেই সময়ই—পড়াশোনায় কোনওদিনই ভাল ছিলাম না। টুয়েলভ্ পাশ করে কলেজে ভর্তি হয়েছিলাম যদিও, ওই আরকি, সবাই যেমন হয়। জানতাম ওই লাইনে উন্নতি কিছু করতে পারব না—তো তখনই--”  
“ওঃ!” বলেছিল চৈতী। তারপর একটু ভ্রূকুটি করে, “এত ভাল জায়গায়--” বড়রাস্তার পাশে এমন জায়গার দাম নিশ্চয়ই অনেক হবে!  
“আহ্!” পথিক বলেছিল, “এই জায়গাটা আমাদেরই ছিল, মামলা চলছিল নিজেদের শরিকদের মধ্যে। তা--” কাঁধ ঝাঁকিয়েছিল একটু।  
ওই কাঁধ ঝাঁকানোর মানে অনেক কিছুই হতে পারে, চৈতীর তেমন কোন কৌতূহল ছিল না কি করে শরিকদের কাছ থেকে জমি পথিকের হস্তগত হল জানতে। ও আর প্রশ্ন করেনি সে বিষয়ে কোন।  
তার বদলে বলেছিল, “ভাল লাগে এই কাজ?”  
পথিক আবার হেসেছিল তখন, বলেছিল, “আমার চেয়েও কমবয়সী পরিশ্রমী ও সফল মহিলাদের জন্য কম তেলে ভাজা ডিমের পোচ আর টোস্ট বানিয়ে দিতে পারি রোজ রোজ। চুরির চেয়ে খুব কম রোমাঞ্চকর নয় কাজটা।”  
“কিন্তু যদি পোচ আর টোস্টের বদলে ফিস ফিঙ্গার আর কচুরি খেত তারা, তবে কাজটা আরো অনেক বেশি রোমাঞ্চকর হয়ে উঠতে পারত।” চৈতী বলেছিল গম্ভীর মুখে।  
“সেকথা সত্যি!” হেসে বলেছিল পথিক। তারপর একমুহূর্ত পরে আবার বলেছিল, “ফিস ফিংগার আর কচুরি একসাথে খাওয়া—সত্যিই রোমাঞ্চকর। তবে, আমি সাজেস্ট করব কচুরির সাথে মটরডাল। চলবে?”

~ ~ ~

তুর্বসু ছেলেটা হচ্ছে... চৈতীর দিদা বেঁচে থাকলে যাকে বলতেন, ‘সোনার টুকরো ছেলে!’ চৈতীর মায়ের বান্ধবীর ননদের জায়ের ছোটবোনের পিসশাশুড়ির কার যেন কী হয় তুর্বসু। পড়াশুনো যতদিন করেছে ততদিন ছিল ‘ব্রিলিয়ান্ট ছাত্র’। এখনও ব্রিলিয়ান্ট। বিশাল মাইনের চাকরি করে বিরাট পোস্টে। চেহারাটা—'স্লিক'। হাবেভাবে আত্মবিশ্বাস ছিটকে পড়ছে।  
জীবনসাথী ডট কম থেকে জোগাড় করা চৈতীর লেটেস্ট ডেটটার শোচনীয় ব্যর্থতার পরে তেড়েফুঁড়ে উঠে ওর মা তুর্বসুর খবর এনেছিলেন।  
চৈতীর বাবা এবং চৈতী নিজেও বহু চেষ্টাতেও আজ পর্যন্ত এত ভাল সম্বন্ধ জোগাড় করে উঠতে পারেনি একটাও। বাবাকে পর্যন্ত স্বীকার করতে হয়েছিল, হ্যাঁ, এরকম ছেলে কোটিকে গুটিক জোটে।  
শনিবার অফিসের পরে বাড়ি গিয়ে চৈতী দেখেছিল মায়ের মুখে এঁটো হাসি। মাকে এরকম আত্মতৃপ্ত স্মাগ হাসি আগে কখনো হাসতে দেখেনি চৈতী। ঠোঁট চেপে নিজের হাসি লুকিয়েছিল ও। বাবার চোখও কৌতুকে চিকচিক করে উঠেছিল, “তোমার হাবভাব দেখে তো মনে হচ্ছে তুমিই মিলির ননদের জায়ের ছোটবোনের পিসশাশুড়ির ছোটছেলের শালির ছেলেকে অর্ডার দিয়ে--” মিলি মায়ের বান্ধবীর নাম।  
“মেজছেলে--” বাধা দিয়ে উড়োস্বরে বলেছিলেন মা, “পিসশাশুড়ির মেজছেলের শালির ছেলে।” তারপর সেরকমই উদাসীনভাবে, “না! অর্ডার দিয়ে বানাবো কেন। কিন্তু তোমরা বাবা-মেয়ে এত বোঝ! এত বড়বড় জায়গায় মেলামেশা কর। অথচ আমাকেই শেষপর্যন্ত--”  
বাবা আর চৈতী পরস্পরের দিকে তাকিয়ে গোপন মুচকি হাসি হেসেছিল।

কাফে কফিতে ওদের দেখা হয়েছিল, চৈতী আর তুর্বসুর।  
“হ্যাঁ, জানি আমি। তুর্বসু যযাতির আর দেবযানীর ছেলের নাম।” বলেছিল তুর্বসু, “--হ্যাঁ হ্যাঁ, ওকে যযাতি অভিশাপ দিয়েছিল ওর বংশধরেরা ম্লেচ্ছ হবে। জানি জানি।” বেশ উত্তেজিত হয়ে উঠেছিল ও।  
চৈতীও উত্তেজিত হয়ে উঠেছিল। “আরে, তোমার নামটা শোনার পর থেকেই--” তুর্বসুর নামটা শোনার পর থেকে যে এই কথাটাই চৈতীর মাথায় ঘুরঘুর করছিল, সেটা মিথ্যা নয়। “উম্, দেবযানী আর শর্মিষ্ঠার ক্যারেকটারগুলো খুব ইন্টারেস্টিং লাগে, সো--ভাবছিলাম তুমি জানবে কিনা আবার? বলা যায় না!”  
“নিজের নামের মানে জানব না?” হালকা একটা হাসি হেসেছিল তুর্বসু।  
“উম্--” গরম কফিতে চুমুক দিয়ে জিভের আগায় এসে যাওয়া কথাটাকে গিলে নিয়েছিল চৈতী, যে, অনেকেই আজকাল, অনেক বাঙালিই, নিজের নামের মানে জানে না। গিলে নিয়েছিল, কারণ কথাটা স্নব শোনাবে। বুড়িয়ে যাওয়াও।  
“--তো...” তার বদলে ও বলেছিল, “তুর্বসু কেন? মানে অভিশপ্ত চরিত্র একটা--”  
“আঃ! আমার বড়মাসির খুব ন্যাক ইন্ডিয়ান মিথোলজির দিকে--” বলেছিল তুর্বসু। “আমাদের সারনেম বসু তো? তো--” কৌতুকে ঝিলিক দিয়ে উঠেছিল ওর চোখ। “কী যেন বলে? অনুপ্রাস! হ্যাঁ! শি ইজ কোয়াইট প্রাউড, মানে এই নাম দিয়ে।”  
“ওঃ!” আবার বলেছিল চৈতী। হেসেছিল একটু।

সে রাতে মায়ের প্রশ্নের উত্তরে বলেছিল, “হ্যাঁ মা। ভাল।”  
“কিরকম ভাল?” মা ভ্রূকুটি করে বলেছিলেন।  
“বেশ বেশ ভাল মা-আ-আ-আ!” নাকি-সুরে বলেছিল চৈতী। এক ওর মা-বাবার সাথেই এইসুরে কথা বলে ও, তাও কম। আর ভোরবেলা, যখন ভাল করে সজাগ হয়ে ওঠে না তখন বলে মাঝে মাঝে।  
“তবে কথাবার্তা এগোই?” কয়েক মুহূর্তের নীরবতার পরে, “কীরে?”  
“--হুম্!”

~ ~ ~

“তো, এর’ম একটা চরিত্র! যে কিনা—মানে... ওই চরিত্রের নিজের কোনও সিগনিফিক্যান্সই নেই! ওর বাবা ওকে অভিশাপ দেবে, শুধু সেই কারণেই সব মিথোলজিতে ওর উপস্থিতি। সেই ক্যারেকটারের নামে কেউ, কোনও বড়মাসি, তার ভাগ্নের নাম দেবে কেন? অ্যাঁ?”  
“সেটাই তো!” পথিক বলেছিল।  
চৈতী চোখ কুঁচকে তাকিয়েছিল ওর দিকে। তারপর ঠক করে কাউন্টারে মাথা ফেলে বলেছিল, “আপনি...শুনেছেন একটাও কথা, এতক্ষণ যে বকবক করে গেলাম?”  
“শুনেছি?” বলেছিল পথিক। চৈতী কিন্তু দেখেছিল ওর ঠোঁটের কোণে লেগে আছে কৌতুকের হাসি। চৈতীকে তাকাতে দেখে সেটাকে সামলে নিয়ে বলেছিল “এই প্রথম তো আমি রাজা যযোতির--”  
“যযাতি।” শুধরে দিয়েছিল চৈতী।  
“--যযাতির। হ্যাঁ। এই প্রথম তো তার গল্পটা শুনলাম। তো--”  
দোকানে এই মুহূর্তে আর কোনও খদ্দের ছিল না। চৈতীর অফিসেও আজ একটু দেরিতে গেলে ক্ষতি নেই। আজ সকালে দোকানে এসে পথিক যযাতির গল্প জানে না শুনে খুব অবাক হয়ে গিয়েছিল চৈতী। পৌরাণিক তুর্বসুর গল্পটা ওর সাথে করার ইচ্ছা নিয়েই এসেছিল সোমবার ভাল করে আলো না ফুটতেই। অবাক ভাবটা কাটিয়ে নিয়ে তাই মাথা নাড়িয়ে গম্ভীর গলায় বলেছিল, “শুনুন তবে।”  
পথিক দোকানের মধ্যে ঘোরাফেরা করে কাজ করতে করতেই শুনেছিল ওর গল্প। ফাঁকে ফাঁকে হুঁ-হাঁ করে তালও দিয়ে গিয়েছিল যেমনটা ওর দস্তুর।  
এখন, ডান হাতের তালুটাকে সজোরে দুচোখের উপর ঘষে নিয়ে বলেছিল, “কেউ অভিশপ্ত চরিত্রের নামে কারো নাম কেন দেবে সেটা—মানে--” তারপর, চোখ থেকে হাত নামিয়ে, “অভিশাপটা ঠিক কী ছিল যেন? মানে, যদুকে তো অভিশাপ দিল--”  
“--ওর বংশধরেরা সব ম্লেচ্ছ হবে। মানে--” হাত নাড়িয়ে একটা অনির্দেশ্য ইঙ্গিত করেছিল চৈতী, “তুর্বসুকে অভিশাপ দিয়েছিল যে ওর বংশধরেরা ম্লেচ্ছ হবে। যদুকে অভিশাপ দিয়েছিল যে ওর বংশের কেউ রাজা হবে না।”  
“--হ্যাঁ, তা--” পথিক বলেছিল, “অভিশাপটাকে যদি অভিশাপ বলে মনেই না করে কেউ। মানে, ম্লেচ্ছ হবে? তাতে কী? ম্লেচ্ছ মানে তো নাস্তিক—বা ওরকম একটা কিছু? তো, সেটাকে গ্রাহ্যই যদি না করে কেউ, তাহলে--তাহলে এরকম নাম দেওয়াটা একরকম বিদ্রোহের লক্ষণও হতে পারে। অন্যায় অভিশাপটার বিরূদ্ধেই, আর কী--” কাঁধ ঝাঁকিয়েছিল তারপরে, দাড়ির ফাঁকে হেসেছিল একটু, “তবে মনে হয় না এরকম কিছু ভেবে নাম দিয়েছেন ‘বড়মাসি’। বেশিরভাগ লোক আপনার মত অত ভাবে না। বা—ওভাবে ভাবে না।”  
"হু-উ-ম্!" বলেছিল চৈতী। পথিকের কথাটা যে প্রণিধানযোগ্য তাতে সন্দেহ নেই। অন্যায় অভিশাপের বিরুদ্ধে বিদ্রোহ করে তুর্বসুর নাম তুর্বসু রাখা হয়েছে ভাবতে বেশ ভালই লেগেছিল ওর।  
চায়ের কাপে লম্বা একটা চুমুক দিয়ে দেখেছিল, পথিক কাউন্টারের উপর দুহাত রেখে দাঁড়িয়ে ছিল একটু ঝুঁকে। চৈতী খুব ভালই জানে, যে সবাই ওর নিজের মত করে ভাবে না। চৈতী হচ্ছে, যাকে ইংরিজিতে বলে নার্ড। বাংলায় সম্ভবত ভাবুনে বলবে লোকে। পথিক কিন্তু ওর ভাবুনেপনায় সঙ্গ দেয়।  
আড়চোখে আড়চোখে ভাল করে পথিককে একটু লক্ষ্য করেছিল চৈতী, তারপর বলেছিল, “আজ আপনাকে ক্লান্ত দেখাচ্ছে।”  
অন্যদিনের মত ওর অর্ডার নিয়ে ওকে খোঁচা দেয়নি আজ পথিক। আজ পথিকের তেমন চনমনে ভাবটাই নেই যেন। এতক্ষণ সেটা লক্ষ্য করেনি বলে একটু অপ্রস্তুত লাগছিল চৈতীর।  
“হুম্, মায়ের শরীরটা খারাপ হয়েছিল কাল রাতে। ঘুম হয়নি--” অন্যমনস্কভাবে বলেছিল পথিক।  
“ওঃ!” চৈতী বলেছিল, “আর আমি জ্বালাচ্ছি আপনাকে! স্যরি!”  
“না না, আপনি জানবেন কী করে? তাছাড়া গল্পটা বেশ ভাল ছিল—মেজাজ চাঙ্গা হয়ে গেল--” পথিকের চোখে কৌতুক ঝিলিক দিয়ে গিয়েছিল আবার।  
“--উম্!” চৈতী বলেছিল, ও জানত না ঠিকই, কিন্তু জানাটা ওর উচিত ছিল বলে মনে হয়েছিল যেন। “মাকে দেখাশোনা করার আর কেউ নেই? ভাইবোন কেউ?”  
“নাঃ!” পথিক বলেছিল একটা প্লেট মুছতে মুছতে, “দিদির বিয়ে হয়ে গিয়েছে।”  
“ওঃ!” চৈতীর আরো কিছু প্রশ্ন করার ইচ্ছা হচ্ছিল। ‘মায়ের কী হয়েছে?’ ‘দিদি কোথায় থাকে?’ কিন্তু, ও জানে না সত্যি কিভাবে আলাপ চালাতে হয়। পথিক ওর মুখের দিকে তাকিয়ে হেসেছিল একটু, তারপর বলেছিল, “এবার উঠুন তবে, আর দেরি করলে আপনার অফিসে দেরি হয়ে যাবে।”  
চমকে উঠে মোবাইলের ব্যাকলাইট জ্বালিয়ে সময় দেখে আঁতকে উঠেছিল চৈতী।  
পার্সে খুচরো পয়সা খুঁজে পাচ্ছিল না যখন, পথিক বলেছিল, “পরে দেবেন পয়সা, কালকে—আজ যান, অলরেডি দেরি হয়ে গেছে।” দেওয়ালে ঝোলানো ঘড়ির দিকে চোখের ইঙ্গিত করেছিল।

~ ~ ~

দোকান থেকে বেরিয়েই কিন্তু চৈতীর মনে পড়েছিল, মাসদেড়েক আগে, ওদের রোজকার 'নতুন কিছু খাবেন নাকি আজ?' 'না, রোজ যা খাই তাই।' কথোপকথনের মাঝে চৈতী বলেছিল, "আমার এমনিতেই ফলমূল কিছু খাওয়া হচ্ছে না আজকাল!" আর পরেরদিন পথিক ওকে দুটো ডাঁসা পেয়ারা এগিয়ে দিয়ে বলেছিল, "আমার দিদির বাগানের গাছের পেয়ারা। খেয়ে দেখবেন, দারুণ টেস্টি।” হ্যাঁ। ওই পেয়ারার প্রসঙ্গ তুলে পথিকের দিদির কথা জানতে চাওয়াই যায়।  
‘সেই যে আমায় পেয়ারা দিয়েছিলেন, ওটা দিদির বাড়ির বাগানের ছিল না? কোথায় থাকেন দিদি?’

~ ~ ~

পরেরদিন কিন্তু পথিকের সাথে দেখা হয়নি।  
প্রতিদিনকার মত দরজায় ঝোলানো উইন্ডচাইমটায় টুংটাং শব্দ তুলে দোকানে ঢুকে চৈতী দেখেছিল, একগাল হাসি আর ঝাঁকড়া দাড়িগোঁফ নিয়ে কাউন্টারের পিছনে দাঁড়িয়ে নেই পথিক; তার বদলে টুকটাক কাজের বাচ্চা ছেলেটা চৈতীকে দেখে অপ্রস্তুত একটা লাজুক হাসি হেসেছিল। তারপর, বিনা ভূমিকায় বলেছিল, "আপনার জন্য স্পেশ্যাল চা! এখুনি দিচ্ছি।"  
"উম্!--" চৈতী ভ্যাবলার মত চোখ পিটপিট করেছিল খানিকক্ষণ।  
সকালের চা পেটে না যাওয়া পর্যন্ত ওর মাথা পুরোদমে কাজ শুরু করে না, সেটা ওর দোষ নয়।  
প্রাথমিক ধাঁধাটা কেটে যাওয়ার পরে ছেলেটার পুরো কথাটা মাথায় ঢুকেছিল, পথিক দোকানে নেই, আর... চৈতী বলেছিল, “'স্পেশ্যাল’ চা মানে? আমি তো এমনি চা-ই খাই। মানে--” কাউন্টারের পাশের দেওয়ালে হেলান দিয়ে রাখা মেনুবোর্ডটার দিকে তাকিয়েছিল একবার দ্বিধার দৃষ্টিতে, নাঃ, ‘স্পেশ্যাল চা’ বলে কোনকিছুর উল্লেখই নেই মেনুবোর্ডে।  
ছেলেটাও ওর দৃষ্টি অনুসরণ করে তাকিয়েছিল মেনুবোর্ডের দিকে। তারপর মোটা ভুরুজোড়া কুঁচকেছিল একটু, বলেছিল, “কিন্তু দাদা যে বলল, আপনার জন্য আলাদা চা? দাদা নিজে যে চা খায় ওটাই?”  
বটে? “দাদা কোথায়?” বলেছিল চৈতী।  
“দাদার মায়ের শরীর খারাপ। বেলা করে আসবে আজ তাই। আমায় বলে দিল আপনাকে রেগুলার চা যেন না দিই।” কাঁচুমাচু মুখে বলেছিল ছেলেটা।  
“ওঃ--” বলেছিল চৈতী। তারপর ছেলেটার মুখের দিকে তাকিয়ে, “বেশ, দাদা যা বলেছে তাই করো।”  
একটু পরে, চায়ের কাপে চুমুক দিতে দিতে চৈতী ভেবেছিল, সুগন্ধী সোনালী রঙের টলটলে তরলটা যে ‘স্পেশ্যাল’ সেটা ও জানত না।

~ ~ ~

পরের দিনও পথিক ছিল না দোকানে। ছেলেটারও আজ মুখ থমথমে।  
“হাসপাতালে ভর্তি করতে হবে মনে হয় জ্যেঠিমাকে--” চৈতীকে প্রশ্ন করতে হয়নি। নিজেই আগবাড়িয়ে জানিয়েছিল ছেলেটা গম্ভীরস্বরে। পথিককে ওর কর্মচারীরা ভালবাসে বেশ, ভেবেছিল চৈতী, অবশ্য, কেই বা ভালবাসবে না ওকে? আর কী করেই বা ভালবাসবে না? চিন্তার মধ্যেও অল্প একটু হাসিমেশা আশ্বাসের সাথে মাথা নাড়িয়েছিল ও।

তাকিয়ে তাকিয়ে দেখেছিল, সত্যি সত্যিই মনখারাপ ওদের সকলের; ছেলেটার, দোকানের সামনে কোল্ড ড্রিংকস নিয়ে বসা মেয়েটার, বয়স্ক রাঁধুনির।  
সেইজন্যই ডিমের পোচটা মুখে বিস্বাদ লেগেছিল কিনা কে জানে?  
“কী হয়েছে ওনার মায়ের?” জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিল একসময়।  
“ঠিক জানি না। কিডনির অসুখ কিছু একটা।” উত্তর পেয়েছিল।

~ ~ ~

পরের দিন কিন্তু বেশ ঘাবড়ে গিয়েছিল চৈতী। দোকান একেবারেই বন্ধ ছিল আজকে।  
এই সাত-আট মাসের মধ্যে একদিনও এই দোকান বন্ধ থাকতে দেখেনি চৈতী।  
পথিকের বাবা নেই, ও জানে। মায়ের যদি ভীষণ শরীর খারাপ হয়—বা আরও খারাপ কিছু, শিউরে উঠে ভেবেছিল ও। নিজের মা-বাবার কথা মনে পড়ে গিয়েছিল।  
দিদির বিয়ে হয়ে গিয়েছে পথিকের, শ্বশুরবাড়িতে থাকে নিশ্চয়ই তার মানে; কিন্তু মায়ের ভীষণ শরীর খারাপ হলে আসবে নিশ্চয়ই। আর পথিকের যেরকম স্বভাব, চৈতী ভাবার চেষ্টা করেছিল, নিশ্চয়ই অনেক বন্ধুবান্ধবও আছে ওর। চৈতীর মত তো নয়!

অফিসে আজ কেউ ঘ্যানঘ্যান করেনি কোনরকম, সবাই এড়িয়ে গিয়েছিল ওকে।  
অফিসের পাশের একটা দোকান থেকে চা আনিয়ে খেতে গিয়ে আরো বিগড়ে গিয়েছিল চৈতীর মেজাজ! ছিঃ! সকালবেলায় ঘুম থেকে উঠেই এই চা কেউ কী করে খায়? এই কারণেই এত ইনএফিসিয়েন্ট, এত ইনকমপিটেন্ট এরা—এই চৈতীর সাবঅর্ডিনেটেরা। অনেকদিন পরে আবার প্রতি পদে ওর চোখে ধরা পড়ে যাচ্ছিল যেন, এদের কারও কাজ করার বিন্দুমাত্র ইচ্ছা নেই। এইসব ফাঁকিবাজদের দিয়ে কী করে কাজ চালানো যায়? মাথা ধরে উঠতে চাইছিল চৈতীর।  
শেষপর্যন্ত, বেলার দিকে সদ্য অফিসে ঢোকা এক ইনটার্ন ওর বকুনি খেয়ে প্রায় কাঁদো কাঁদো হয়ে উঠেছিল যখন, তখন অফিস থেকে একটু বেরিয়ে গিয়েছিল চৈতী মাথাঠান্ডা করতে।  
তীব্র নীল আকাশে চোখ রাখা যায় না। একটা বিল্ডিঙের উপর দিয়ে ফুরফুর করে ভেসে যাওয়া সাদা টুকরো মেঘের দিকে তাকিয়ে ভেবেছিল, মানে হয় না কোন এইভাবে মাথা গরম করার। 

'মানে হয় না!' মনে ভাবা সহজ, কিন্তু মানে হয় না বলেই যে হঠাৎ করে মানুষের ডিপ্রেশন কেটে যায়, অ্যাংজাইটি দূর হয়ে যায়, বা মন ভাল হয়ে যায় সম্পূর্ণ আচমকাই--তা কিন্তু নয়।  
না। বরঞ্চ মানে না থাকা অবুঝ বেদনা ওই মানে-হীনতার জোরেই আরো বেশি কাবু করে মনকে। বিরক্ত ধরে যায় নিজের মনের একগুঁয়েমির উপর। অথচ সেই মনখারাপ দূর করা যায় না।  
একেই বলে দুঃখবিলাস! এতদিন সযতনে এইসব ন্যাকামো কাটিয়ে এসেছে চৈতী। ওর মনের গঠন কর্মীর, সমস্যা থাকলে সমাধান করার দিকে ওর মনের ঝোঁক। যে সমস্যার সমাধান ওর হাতে নেই সে বিষয়ে এনার্জি নষ্ট করার মানে ও বুঝতে পারে না।  
যদি সাহায্য করা যেত পথিককে কোনভাবে, টাকা পয়সা দিয়ে, সঙ্গ দিয়ে, লোকবল দিয়ে--নিশ্চয়ই সে-সব করত ও। কিন্তু—এমনকী পথিকের ফোন নম্বর পর্যন্ত তো নেই ওর কাছে। কী জন্য থাকবে? কে কখন কবে ভেবেছে যে খাওয়ার দোকানের মালিকের ফোন নম্বর নিয়ে রাখা দরকার? যদি না তুমি তার কাছে নিজের মেয়ের বিয়ের স্ন্যাক্স অর্ডার দিতে চাও?  
অথচ, সম্ভবত হাঁটুর ব্যথায় কাবু এক মোটাসোটা ভদ্রলোককে রাস্তার ধারের এক দোকানের সিঁড়িতে ক্রমাগত ওঠানামা করে এক্সারসাইজ করতে দেখতে দেখতে এইমুহূর্তে চৈতীর কেবলই মনে হচ্ছিল, ফোন নম্বরটা নিয়ে রাখা দরকার ছিল। অন্তত, শেষ যেদিন দেখা হয়েছিল, যেদিন পথিক বলেছিল ওর মায়ের শরীর খারাপের জন্য আগের রাতে ঘুম হয়নি সেদিন।  
‘চুক্’ করে নিজের জিভের ডগায় একটা অধৈর্য বিরক্তির শব্দ করে ভেবেছিল চৈতী, ‘বন্ধুত্বের যে প্রথম প্রোটোকল সেটাই তো ও জানে না। প্রাইমারি ক্লাসের পরিচিতার পরে আর একটাও সেই অর্থে বন্ধু, যাকে বলে সুহৃদ কখনো জোটেনি চৈতীর কপালে।

সেদিন সন্ধ্যায় মা ফোন করেছিল যখন, “তিত্তিরিও আসবে রোববার, তুর্বসুর বোনের নাম। মনে রাখিস। উম্, আর--” চৈতীর ক্লান্ত লাগছিল নিজেকে। খুব কাছের পরিবারের পরিধির বাইরের কারুর জন্য এত বেশি মাথা ব্যথা হওয়া অভ্যেস নেই ওর। বলেছিল, “একেবারে শনিবারে বাড়ি গিয়েই শুনব মা। আজ ঠিক--”  
আর মায়ের গলার স্বর পালটে গিয়েছিল মুহূর্তের মধ্যে। “ওঃ! ওঃ? ঠিক আছিস তো? খাওয়া দাওয়া করছিস ঠিকঠাক? শরীর খারাপ লাগলেই বাড়ি চলে আসবি? বাবাকে পাঠাব?”  
আর চৈতী বলেছিল, “হ্যাঁ, হ্যাঁ, হ্যাঁ মা।” আর, “না না না, কিচ্ছু হয়নি। বাবাকে কিছু বলতেই হবে না!”

পরেরদিন ‘পথিক'স’-এর দরজা খোলা দেখে যে আনন্দটা হয়েছিল, বহুদিন আগে সেই আনন্দ হত দুর্গাপুজোয় মাসি পিসি মামিমণির কাছ থেকে থাক থাক কুঁচি দেওয়া ফ্রিলী গোলাপি ফ্রক উপহার পেয়ে। দোকানের উইন্ডোতে যে জামাটা দেখে চৈতীর ভীষণ পছন্দ হওয়া সত্ত্বেও মা-বাবা যে কেন ওকে নীল একঢালা ফ্রকটাই কিনে দিয়েছিলেন!  
দোকানের মধ্যে কিন্তু আজও পথিক ছিল না।  
অল্পবয়সী ছোলেটার নাম পাপ্পু। ‘মানে, সবাই আমায় পাপ্পু বলেই ডাকে।’ নাম জিজ্ঞেস করাতে হেসে বলেছিল ছেলেটা।  
সেই পাপ্পুর হাতে একটা চিরকুটে নিজের মোবাইল নম্বরটা লিখে দিতে দিতে চৈতী বলেছিল, “মানে আমার বাবা কয়েকজন ভাল ডাক্তারকে চেনে। দরকার পড়লে--”  
ওই কৈফিয়ৎটা দেওয়ার কোনও দরকার ছিল না। দোকান থেকে বেরিয়ে নিজের নিচের ঠোঁট সজোরে কামড়ে ধরে ভ্রূকুটি করে ভেবেছিল চৈতী।

~ ~ ~

কোনও ফোন আসেনি সেদিন। বা, পরেরদিন চৈতী অফিস করে বাড়ির দিকে রওয়ানা হওয়ার সময়। বা বাড়িতে পৌঁছে যাওয়ার পরে।  
সত্যি সত্যিই চৈতী আশাও করেনি যে ফোন আসবে। আর, বাড়িতে ফিরে আগের দিনের অত মানসিক কষ্টের কোনও মানেই বুঝতে পারছিল না যেন ও। ইনকনভিনিয়েন্স একটু, কিন্তু, আর কিছু তো নয়। ওর সকালের রুটিন অত্যন্ত বিশ্রীভাবে উলটে পালটে না গেলেই ও খুশি। আর, তুর্বসুর সঙ্গে যদি ওর বিয়েটা হয়ে যায় তবে তো ওদের বাড়িতেই থাকবে ও। এদিক দিয়েও সম্বন্ধটা সুবিধাজনক। তুর্বসুর বাড়ি ওই এলাকাতেই, মিনিট পনেরো অটোতে। খাওয়ার কষ্টকে বাই বাই!

শনিবার দিনটা বেশ ভালই শেষ হয়েছিল। কোনও ফোন না এলেও ইরাবতীদি এসেছিল বাড়িতে।  
ইরাবতীদির ওদের বাড়িতে আসা চৈতীর মা খুব পছন্দ করেন না। মেয়ের উপর বাজে ইনফ্লুয়েন্সের ভয়। অন্যদিকে, চৈতী নিজে একদম ছোটবেলা থেকে ইরাবতীদির ভক্ত ছিল। নিজের কোন ভাইবোন দাদাদিদি না থাকাতে ওর ছোটবেলার হিরো ওয়রশিপিঙের মূল লক্ষ্য ছিল ইরাবতীদিই। দেশী-বিদেশী ক্রিকেটারদের পোস্টারে দেওয়াল ভরিয়ে রাখা বছর চোদ্দোর ডানপিটে ইরাবতীদি। লাল টুকটুকে লিপস্টিক লাগিয়ে বড়দের কপালে ভাঁজ ফেলিয়ে বন্ধুদের সঙ্গে ঘুরে বেড়ানো অষ্টাদশী ইরাবতীদি। হঠাৎ করে কলেজের কোর্স পালটে ফেলে স্ট্রাগল্ করতে থাকা ইরাবতীদি। এবং এখনও, সবার জিজ্ঞাসু দৃষ্টিকে তুড়ি মেরে অবিবাহিতা থেকে যাওয়া ইরাবতীদি। অন্যদিকে চৈতীই একমাত্র কাজিন যার সাথে কথাবার্তা চালানোটাকে ইরাবতীদি সময়ের সম্পূর্ণ অপব্যবহার বলে মনে করে না। ওদের মধ্যে একধরনের বোঝাপড়া আছে।

চৈতীর ঘরের সঙ্গে লাগোয়া ঝুলবারান্দায় বসেছিল দুজনে বেতের চেয়ারে।  
চৈতীর মায়ের হাতে লাগানো ছোট ছোট টবে ছোট ছোট পাতাবাহার গাছগুলোর পাতায় হাওয়া লেগে ঝিরঝিরিয়ে কেঁপে উঠছিল পাতাগুলো।  
ইরাবতীদির ঠোঁট থেকে সিগারেটের সাদা ধোঁয়া সেই হাওয়ায় মিশে যাচ্ছিল দেখতে দেখতে।  
“বিয়ে করবে না? ইরাবতীদি?” হঠাৎ বলে ফেলেছিল চৈতী।  
মুখ ফসকে বেরিয়ে গিয়েছিল কথাটা। তারপরেই অপ্রস্তুত হয়ে পড়েছিল খুব। নাক-মুখ কুঁচকে ভেবেছিল, এইকারণেই প্রয়োজন ছাড়া কারো সাথে কথা চালানোর চেষ্টাটা বিপজ্জনক।  
চৈতী নিজের অভিজ্ঞতা থেকেই জানে, মেয়েদের কাছে এই প্রশ্নটা খুব বিরক্তিকর। যেমনটা, মাথা নাড়িয়ে তিক্তমুখে ভাবে ও, যেমনটা ছেলেদের কাছে বিরক্তিকর, ‘কী করবে ভাবছ এবার? কাজকম্মের চেষ্টা কিছু?’ বা ছাত্র-ছাত্রীদের কাছে, ‘পড়াশুনো কেমন চলছে?’ ‘রেজাল্ট কেমন হল?’  
ইরাবতীদি কিন্তু রাগ করেছে বলে মনে হয়নি। ওর মুখের দিকে তাকিয়ে হেসেছিল একটু, “আঃ--”  
তারপর, আমেজ করে সিগারেটে একটা টান দিয়ে উদাসভাবে দূরের দিকে তাকিয়ে কিছু ভেবেছিল খানিকক্ষণ। তারপর, আচমকা হাসির মত একটা শব্দ করে বলেছিল, “বিয়ে করব না বলব না, ‘না’ খুব স্ট্রং ওয়র্ড।”  
ওর হাসিমুখের দিকে তাকিয়ে খানিকটা আশ্বস্ত হয়ে চৈতী বলেছিল, “কী বলবে তবে? সফট্ ওয়র্ডটা কী?”  
“বিয়ে করা, মানে বর্তমান সামাজিক অবস্থায়, ঝামেলার বিষয়।” বলেছিল ইরাবতীদি, “বুঝলি কিনা?”  
“হু-উ-ম্?” বিয়ে করা ঝামেলার বিষয় চৈতী জানে। নিজেই টের পাচ্ছে। কিন্তু ‘বর্তমান সামাজিক অবস্থায়’ কেন?  
“অন্যরকম সামাজিক অবস্থায় বিয়ে করা সহজ হত বলে মনে কর?”  
“নিশ্চয়ই।” ইরাবতীদি বলেছিল, “যখন মানুষ একগাদা এক্সপেক্টেশন নিয়ে বিয়ে করে না তখন বিয়ে করা সহজ। বিয়ের বয়স কাটিয়ে দেওয়ার পরে বিয়ে করা সহজ। বুঝলি কিনা?”  
কথায় কথায় ‘বুঝলি কিনা’ বলাটা ইরাবতীদির মুদ্রাদোষ।  
“বুঝলাম না।” বলেছিল চৈতী।  
“আঃ!” জিন্স্ পরা পা-দুটোকে নিজের সামনে টানটান করে এগিয়ে দিয়ে পেশীগুলোকে যেন আলগা করে নিতে নিতে ইরাবতীদি মুখ বেঁকিয়ে হেসেছিল, “বুঝিয়ে বলা মুশকিলের ব্যাপার!”  
তারপর, “জাস্ট, ধর্ম কাস্ট হ্যান ত্যান সাতগুষ্টির--” হাত নাড়িয়ে একটা ভঙ্গি করে বলেছিল ইরাবতীদি, ভঙ্গিটা অদ্ভুত, এবং সভ্য সমাজের পক্ষে খানিকটা অনুপযুক্ত। চৈতী ঠোঁট চেপে হাসি লুকিয়েছিল, ইরাবতীদিও হেসেছিল ওর মুখের দিকের চেয়ে, তারপর বলেছিল, “জাস্ট, যে মানুষের সাথে সময় কাটাতে ভাল লাগে সেই মানুষকেই বিয়ে করব, এটাই বিয়ের একমাত্র ক্রাইটেরিয়া হওয়া উচিত।”  
“যার সাথে সময় কাটাতে ভাল লাগে?”  
"নিশ্চয়ই! যার সাথে সময় কাটানো সহজ। দিনে পাঁচ মিনিটও তো মানসিক বিশ্রাম চাই? সব লোকের সাথে সেই মেনটাল অ্যাফিনিটি থাকে না।"  
চৈতী হেসেছিল, একটু যেন অন্যমনস্ক হয়ে গিয়ে, “আঃ, মন সবচেয়ে বেশি শান্ত থাকে তো পোষা জন্তুদের আশেপাশে।”  
“এই তো ঠিক বুঝেছিস। আরে ওইজন্যই তো লোকে আজকাল অত বেশি করে ক্যাট পার্সন ডগ পার্সন ইত্যাদি বলে নিজেদের পরিচয় দিচ্ছে।” গম্ভীর সোজা মুখে বলেছিল ইরাবতীদি, তারপর একটু চুপ করে থেকে হেসেছিল, “আগেকার দিনের লোকেরা বউগুলোকে ঘরের কোণে পোষা জন্তুর মত রেখে দিত কেন? বরকে ভাল না বাসলে তোমার আর উপায় নেই। ওই একটা লোকই তোমার ইহকাল পরকাল আদর শাস্তি সবকিছুর হর্তাকর্তা। বউগুলো তো তাই ছিল, অ্যাঁ? একটা পোষা জন্তুর মত। সেক্সুয়াল ফ্রাস্ট্রেশনেরও ভয় নেই।” তারপর, সিগারেটের মুখের ছাই সামনে রাখা চায়ের কাপে ঝাড়তে ঝাড়তে বলেছিল, “সিরিয়াসলি, সারাজীবন একটা অস্বস্তির সঙ্গে জীবন কাটানোর চেয়ে ভাল অনেক বিড়াল টিড়াল পুষে অবিবাহিত থেকে যাওয়া।” চৈতীর মুখের দিকে তাকায় নি।  
চৈতী সেটা লক্ষ্য করেনি। অন্যমনস্ক সুরে যেন কথা চালিয়ে যাওয়ার জন্য বলেছিল, “তুমি নিজে কী তাই করবে ভাবছ?  
“নিশ্চয়ই।” বলেছিল ইরাবতীদি, তারপর, হেসে চৈতীর দিকে তাকিয়ে বলেছিল, “কিন্তু তোর মা যদি এসব কথা শোনে, তবে তোর মাথায় বদবুদ্ধি ঢোকানোর জন্য আমায় তাড়িয়ে ছাড়বে এখনি।”  
চৈতী অস্বীকার করেনি কথাটাকে। হেসেছিল আর হেসেছিল। তারপর হাসি থামলে বলেছিল, “যার সাথে সময় কাটানো সহজ—অ্যাঁ?”  
“হ্যাঁ, যার সাথে সময় কাটানো সহজ।” ইরাবতীদি বলেছিল, “আমরা ভুলভাল এক্সপেক্টেশন নিয়ে বসে থাকি। সব ভুল প্রায়রিটি!”

~ ~ ~

"বাব্বাঃ! এত কিছু খেতে পারব না আন্টি,” তিত্তিরি বলেছিল পরেরদিন, “এই এত খাওয়া কি খাওয়া যায় নাকি?"  
ওরকমটা বলতেই হয়। সবাই আত্মীয় কুটুম্বের বাড়ি খেতে গেলে ওটা বলে থাকে।  
যাদের প্রতি ওটা বলা হয়ে থাকে তারাও জানে তার উত্তরে কী বলতে হবে, “এত কিছু বেশি দিই নি। খেয়ে নাও খেয়ে নাও।”  
তিত্তিরির মত তরুণী নিমন্ত্রিতা হলে, “এই তো খাওয়ার বয়স! ওটুকু ঠিক খেতে পারবে। চেষ্টা তো করো! না পারলে ফেলা যাবে, চিন্তা নেই।”  
এসবই ধরাবাঁধা। চৈতী ডাইনিং টেবিলের একপাশে হাসিমুখে দাঁড়িয়ে শুনছিল কথাবার্তা।  
“না আন্টি! এত মশলা দেওয়া খাবার তো আমি খাই-ই না!”  
“আরে, ওর তো রোজ একই খাওয়া। সকালে কম তেলে ভাজা ডিমের পোচ, গুঁড়ো মরিচ দিয়ে; দুটো টোস্ট। কখনো কখনো চা। আর দুপুরে--” তুর্বসু বলেছিল।  
আর যে মুহূর্তে তিত্তিরি হইহই করে উঠেছিল, “দা! তুই চুপ কর!” সেই মুহূর্তেই চৈতী বলেছিল, “রোজ একই খাওয়া খাওয়াও কিন্তু ভাল নয় শরীরের পক্ষে।” তারপর একটু হেসে, “মুখ মেরে দিতে পারে।" ইত্যাদি ইত্যাদি।  
মা চমকে তাকিয়েছিলেন ওর মুখের দিকে। ঠোঁটে অবাক তিরস্কারের মজা পাওয়া হাসি। মশলাদার খাওয়া নিয়ে মায়ের সাথে চৈতী কম লড়াই করেনি।  
চৈতীর হঠাৎ অপ্রস্তুত লেগেছিল খুব। ওর নিজের মুখের হাসি মিলিয়ে যেতে সময় লাগেনি।  
মায়ের মুখের চাপা হাসি কিন্তু তিত্তিরির চোখ এড়ায়নি। চালাক মেয়ে। ঠোঁট চেপে হেসে বলেছিল, "তুমি নিজে খুব মশলাদার খাওয়া খাও বুঝি?"  
“না, মানে--” চৈতী বলেছিল। বিনা কারণে বুকের কাছে নিশ্বাস ভারি হয়ে উঠেছিল হঠাৎ।

ব্যস্! দুপুরটা হঠাৎ কী করে যে তেতো হয়ে গেল কে জানে?  
তুর্বসুরা চলে যাওয়ার পরে চৈতীর মনটা এলোমেলো হয়ে গিয়েছিল এমন, যে বিকেলের দিকে ফোনটা এসেছিল যখন, তখন অন্যমনস্কভাবে কানে ফোন তুলেছিল ও অভ্যেসবশেই। নাম্বারও চেক করেনি।  
একটা দ্বিধাগ্রস্ত কন্ঠস্বর ভেসে এসেছিল, “পাপ্পুর কাছে আপনার ফোন নম্বর পেলাম। মানে, করব নাই ভাবছিলাম ফোন... কিন্তু ভাবলাম—মানে... ইয়ে, বিরক্ত করলাম না তো?”  
গলার স্বর যখন কোন যন্ত্রের মধ্যে দিয়ে ভেসে আসে—ধরো, রেকর্ডিং বা সরাসরি ফোন বা স্কাইপে—তখন মুখোমুখি শোনার চেয়ে কত অন্যরকম শোনায় না তা? অনেক অনে-এ-কটা পালটে যায়। গিয়েও কিন্তু কন্ঠস্বরের মালিককে চেনা যায় ঠিকই। চৈতী ভাবছিল।  
এক মুহূর্ত যায়, দু’মুহূর্ত যায়। কোনও উত্তর না পেয়ে ওপারের গলার স্বরটা আরো কাঁচুমাচু হয়ে উঠেছিল তখন। “আমি—মানে...পথিক'স থেকে বলছি।”  
চৈতী কেন সচরাচর কাউকে ফোন নম্বর দেয় না, মনে পড়ে গিয়েছিল ওর। সবাই জানে, অফিসের কাজ বা অন্য কিছু কাজ ছাড়া ওকে ফোন করা বৃথা। ফোনে কথা বলা ওর আসে না।  
একটা ঢোঁক গিলেছিল ও, “বলুন।” বলেছিল শুষ্ক স্বরে।  
ওদিকে পথিকও থতমত খেয়ে গিয়েছিল মনে হয়। “পাপ্পু বলছিল, আপনি বলেছেন ডাক্তার—মানে...”  
“হ্যাঁ হ্যাঁ,” উদ্গ্রীব হয়ে উঠেছিল চৈতী, “ডাক্তার। ওনার তো শুনলাম কিডনির—আমার বাবার চে--”  
“না না, লাগবে না। মানে, থ্যাংক্যু এনিওয়ে, কিন্তু এখন ঠিক আছে মা।”  
“ও।” বলেছিল চৈতী। তারপর, “ও! তাহলে--”  
কয়েক মুহূর্তের নীরবতা। তারপর, ওপার থেকে নিঃশ্বাসের মত হাসির শব্দ ভেসে এসেছিল একটা। “জানিয়ে রাখলাম আপনাকে। যদি চিন্তা করেন তাই।” হেসে বলেছিল পথিক। “কাল তো আসছেনই আবার এখানে। ...রাখছি এখন।” ফোন নামিয়ে রেখেছিল।

ফোন নামিয়ে রেখেছিল। আর চৈতী ভেবেছিল, ওকে ওর মায়ের কথা জিজ্ঞাসাই করা হল না। যেন মনে হল, চৈতীর ওর মায়ের খবর জানার ইচ্ছাই নেই, অপমান করা হল কি?  
মিনিট তিনেক নিজের সাথে বহু আলোচনার পরে চৈতী ফিরে ফোন করেছিল। মনে মনে রিহার্সাল দিয়েছিল কিভাবে শুরু করবে কথা। কিন্তু অত যত্ন সহকারে তৈরি পরিকল্পনাটা ভেস্তে গিয়েছিল সাথে সাথেই।  
“পথিক?” প্রশ্ন করেছিল ও।  
কয়েক মুহূর্তের নীরবতা। তারপর, ওপার থেকে অনিশ্চিত কন্ঠস্বর ভেসে এসেছিল, “পথিক'স থেকে বলছি।”  
আরো দু'একটা মুহূর্ত পরে, “দাঁড়ান একমিনিট!” বলেছিল পথিক, “আপনি—মানে... আপনি কী ভাবেন আমার নাম পথিক?”  
“...আমি--” একটা ঢোঁক গিলে বলেছিল চৈতী।  
“ও ভগবান! হে ভগবান!” হাসির চোটে পথিকের যেন দম বন্ধ হয়ে আসবে।  
চৈতী চুপ করে ঠোঁট চেপে অপেক্ষা করেছিল খানিকক্ষণ, ওর হাসি বন্ধ হওয়ার। কিন্তু বেশ খানিকক্ষণের মধ্যে তার কোন লক্ষণ দেখা যায়নি, শেষটায় ওর নিজেরও ভীষণ হাসি পেয়ে যাচ্ছিল যখন, তখন মরিয়া হয়ে ও বলেছিল, “চুপ করুন তো, অত হাসির কিছু হয়নি। পথিক’স দোকানের মালিকের নাম লোকে পথিকই তো ভাববে!”  
“না মানে,” পথিকের হাসি থামেনি, “পথিক আমার ভাগ্নের নাম। সাত বছর বয়স। ভীষণ বিচ্ছু। আপনি অ্যাদ্দিন--”  
চৈতী যে হাসিটা হেসেছিল বহু বছরের মধ্যে অত হাসি হাসেনি ও। শেষটায় একটু চোখের জলটল মুছে গুছিয়ে নিতে না নিতেই পথিক—মানে থুড়ি, পথিকের মামা বলেছিল, “নিজের নামে দোকানের নাম দেয় কেউ? বড়ো বেশি হামবড়া না-হলে?--”  
আর আবার হেসে গড়িয়ে পড়েছিল চৈতী, “মোটেই তা নয়। যাঃ--” তারপর, “ডট্রির নিজের নামে ডট্রির ব্যান্ডের নাম। ওকে বলে--”  
খানিক পরে বলেছিল, “কী করে আপনার নাম জানব? বলেছেন একদিনও?”  
“সে জিজ্ঞেস করলেই জানা যায়, নিজে থেকে কল্পনায়--”  
ও আবার হাসি শুরু করবে এই ভয়ে ওকে থামিয়ে দিয়েছিল চৈতী, “আর আমাকে যে এমনি চায়ের পয়সায় স্পেশ্যাল চা খাওয়াচ্ছেন সেটাও তো--” তারপর থেমে গিয়েছিল নিজেই। একথা তোলার ইচ্ছা চৈতীর মোটেও ছিল না। কথাটার মধ্যে অপ্রস্তুতকর কিছু আছে। ঠোঁট কামড়ে ধরে চুপ করে গিয়েছিল তাই।  
ওপাশের কন্ঠস্বরও চুপ ছিল কয়েক মুহূর্ত। তারপর স্বাভাবিক হাসিমাখা স্বরেই উত্তর এসেছিল, “ওটা কী হয়েছিল জানেন? প্রথম যেদিন দোকানে এসেছিলেন সেদিন তখনও দোকানের কাজ শুরু হয়নি। সবে নিজের জন্য খানিকটা চা বানিয়ে খাচ্ছিলাম। তা সেই চা খেয়ে আপনি এত খুশি হয়ে উঠলেন যে, একটা নতুন রেগুলার খদ্দের ধরার জন্য--”  
তবেই হয়েছে, আপনি বিজনেস করবেন, বলতে পারত চৈতী। কম পয়সায় দামি জিনিষ খাওয়ালে লাভ কী কচু হবে? কিন্তু বলতে পারে নি। কেমন নির্লজ্জ ফ্লার্টি শোনাবে কথাগুলো।  
চৈতীর ইমেজের সাথে মানায় না। ওর কাছে ওটা প্রত্যাশা করে না কেউ।

যেমন, ওর মাও প্রত্যাশা করেননি, সে-রাতের ডিনার টেবিলের কথোপকথনটা, “বিয়ে করবি না মানে? সেকি?”  
চৈতী খুব মনোযোগ দিয়ে মাথা নিচু করে ডালের ফোড়ন বাছতে বাছতে বলেছিল, “আর কদিন পরে--”  
“আর কদিন পরে?” মা প্রায় আর্তনাদ করে উঠেছিলেন। নিশ্চয়ই মনে মনে ইরাবতীদির গুষ্টির পিণ্ডি চটকাচ্ছিলেন।  
“এই তো রাজি ছিলি? হঠাৎ কি হল?” প্রায় কাঁদো কাঁদো হয়ে উঠেছিলেন মা।  
“আরে, ও যদি বিয়ে না করতে চায়, তবে তো আর জোর করে বিয়ে দেব না আমরা?” বাবা বলেছিলেন, “কিরে? কাউকে কি পছন্দ করেছিস নাকি?”  
মা উৎসাহিত হয়ে উঠেছিলেন আবার, “করেছিস? করেছিস?”  
“না। মানে--” বলেছিল চৈতী।

 

* * *

“কী নেবেন আজ?” মাসদেড়েক পরে বলেছিল তিলক। হুম্, পথিকস্ এর মালিকের আসল নাম তিলক। কোনও মানে হয়? “কী? রোজকার যা তাই?” ভ্রূ নাচিয়েছিল ও, “মিস টোস্ট, ডিমভাজা?”  
তিলক ওর ফোনে চৈতীর নাম্বার নাকি সেভ করেছিল ওই নামে, ‘মিস টোস্ট, ডিমভাজা’। পাপ্পু যখন প্রথম ওকে দিয়েছিল চৈতীর নাম্বারটা।  
এখন ওই নামের পাশে একটা হার্ট ইমোজি বসেছে শুধু।  
“হ্যাঁ।” গম্ভীরস্বরে উত্তরে বলেছিল চৈতী।

**Author's Note:**

> এটা পরবাস ই-জাইন থেকে ইম্পোর্টেড গল্প। এখানে মন্তব্য(comment) না করে ওই সাইটে করতে চাইলে এই লিংক অনুসরণ করতে পারেন। :)  
> http://www.parabaas.com/PB65/LEKHA/gPiu65.shtml


End file.
